


Death Watch

by marzantd



Series: The Romance of the Moons of Mandalore [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Rise of Empire Era - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Battle Scenes, Canon-Typical Violence, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Fluff, Lesbians in Space, Slow Burn, Tragedy, War Fic, brief nudity, sex mention, star-crossed lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-17 08:46:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14829108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marzantd/pseuds/marzantd
Summary: It is 22 BBY, shortly after the beginning of the Clone Wars, and over a decade after the end of the civil war on Mandalore. Jeshka Liyurhkath is a smuggler working in the underbelly of the galaxy, while Chirangi Nuskell has become a politician on Mandalore, representing Astore. Their paths will cross once more as Mandalore becomes another front in the war between the Republic and the Separatists...





	1. Chapter 1

Lights flashed around the club and the floor pulsated rhythmically in time with the pounding music. Jeshka Liyurhkath stared into her drink. Another girlfriend gone. This breakup had been even more dramatic than the last. So much so that she feared half her current crew might leave with her.

She'd been dating the Devaronian woman, Ghadesh T'vuret, for four months now since they first met on a run to the Western Reaches. They'd hit it off immediately, and started dating only a couple of weeks later. Soon after that, Ghadesh had sold her ship and moved her three crew members onto Jeshka's freighter. For a short time, it had been blissful, but every relationship she'd had had started like that before turning sour. Eventually they started arguing, often over the most trivial things, more and more frequently, and where once Jeshka had fallen asleep every night with her head nuzzled into Ghadesh's soft fur, they had recently been sleeping apart for more than half of their nights. The last straw had come just hours ago, just after they pulled into port on Coruscant. What had started as a simple disagreement during their last smuggling run had turned into an airing of grievances, and both women realized how little their relationship meant now. With that, Ghadesh had stormed out of the bar and left her sitting alone.

Jeshka didn't feel sad. She didn't really feel anything. She was now in her thirties, and what did she have to show for it? A string of failed relationships with women from all over the galaxy, a ship, and a couple credits. She looked around the bar, where people of all walks of life from all corners of the galaxy danced and drank to forget their problems. The crowd was dense and pulsed with activity. The noise of their conversations mingled with the din of the music. She could just about make out the lanky form of Tia Sootorn, the Muun woman who was her copilot. Jeshka had hired her two years back. Her contract had been less expensive than that of her previous copilot, and ultimately that was as deep as their relationship ran. They'd been in a fair few scrapes together, to be sure, but it was all just professional. As the crowd parted a little, she saw that Tia was dancing with her girlfriend, a Chadra-Fan. An odd couple indeed, but they'd been together since long before Jeshka met Tia, and always enjoyed each other's company. More than could be said of all the fraught relationships Jeshka had had in the time they'd worked together. She thought about all the new arrangements that would have to be made before they left port - they'd need a new astromech, for starters. Their previous one had been owned by Ghadesh, and had left with her a short time ago. Even a cheap model, secondhand, would be a dent in their limited credit reserves. They could try a downpayment now on a better model, try and do a few runs to nearby systems without a mech to aid their astrogation, but even that was a risk they may not be able to afford. Her thoughts were disturbed when a blue-skinned Togruta woman in a tight black dress sat down opposite her.

"Can I buy you a drink?" she asked Jeshka.

***

 Chirangi looked out the window of the speeding repulsor craft which bore her swiftly away from the Duchess' Hall, where she had just finished attending another meeting of governors' representatives. The many provincial leaders of territories of Mandalore each had a representative as part of the Duchess' government, forming a second political House in tandem with the Prime Minister's Parliament, the executive branch. Much of what happened in the House of Governors was beholden to the decisions of the Parliament and the elected officials under Prime Minister Almec. As a result, there was often little to do in the meetings, but Chirangi still had to attend every one, if only to sit for a few hours and say nothing.

Outside, traffic whizzed past, people thinking about the small concerns of their daily life. War had left Mandalore, the warriors of the Clans aligned with the Duchess (mostly) voluntarily laying down their weapons and becoming officials or workers. Those warriors of enemy clans who remained were exiled to Concordia, where they fell under the governorship of Pre Vizsla, a member of Clan Vizsla who had taken over after the death of the last head of the Clan. He obeyed the Duchess and had reseeded many parts of the moon with new trees, where the last Clan head had ordered them all felled to provide for the war effort. It had all been futile in the end. That was the way of war, thought Chirangi. How long would it be before trees once again flourished on the surface of Mandalore? Centuries had already passed, generations of Mandalorians paying for the mistakes of their ancestors by being forced to live under domes. Maybe, now that the martial culture she had fought against was gone, there could finally be some attempt to restore the ecosystem. According to the books she had been studying recently, there was archaeological evidence that many planets had undergone similar devastations in the past and been reseeded through technology. The gravity manipulators on Concord Dawn were a legacy of the technology that had once resuscitated dead planets. 

Her driver pulled the repulsor craft off to one side and stopped outside Chirangi's dwelling in Sundari. The driver opened the door for Chirangi and she stepped out of the craft. Then she bowed to Chirangi, closed the door and returned to the driver's seat, pulling the craft away and leaving Chirangi alone.

Chirangi walked into her house, the finger ident allowing her entry at the front door. She removed the intricate pins that held her ornately styled hair up. Then, rolling her head around her shoulders, and smoothing off the creases in her white formal dress, she paced through the large, open plan house toward her living room.  
  
She passed a long wall where three sets of deep red armour hung. Hers, her mother's, and her father's. 

***

Jeshka was woken by the weak Coruscant sunlight filtering through the apartment window. Blearily, she sat up and stretched her arms over her head. Her messy bed hair fell down over her bare breasts. She looked up and saw the Togruta woman from last night – what was her name? Be-something? - standing at the kitchen unit cooking some breakfast. She was a little more dressed than Jeshka, a soft shirt over her muscular torso and a pair of briefs on her wide hips. She turned her head, swinging her long lekku, and smiled back at Jeshka.

“Morning, sleeping beauty! I had a great night with you. I've got some eggs and a couple strips of keenkan cooking in the pan. You like eggs?”

“mmm....yeah, I like eggs. Sure,” said Jeshka, rubbing her eyes and swinging her legs out of bed. Her clothes lay strewn on the floor, crumpled and creased. She found her underwear and pulled it on, walking over to the table and yawning as she sat down. She had her name down to two possibilities, it was either Beska or Belka. As she walked over to the table carrying two plates piled high with food, Jeshka decided to play the odds.

“Thanks, Beska.”

“It's Belka,” she smiled. Jeshka scowled internally. The plate arrived in front of her. Lots of protein. Just a pile of protein really. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a pair of very-heaving looking weights and a complicated multi-functional exercise machine tucked away in one part of the room. That explained Belka's physique – her arms and legs were both exquisitely strong-looking. Jeshka looked down at her own body. It had certainly seen better days. In her time as a warrior her arms had been as toned as Belka's, and even her naturally paunchy belly had had some visible definition. Now the skin on her arms was sagging and her paunch had become more pronounced than ever. She'd been meaning to stop slacking and get back on her exercise routine for....many years now.

Jeshka spooned a little of the scrambled egg into her mouth as Belka shovelled pieces of keenkan into hers.

"So,” Belka inquired through a mouthful of meat, “you're a starship pilot?”

“Yeah...” smiled Jeshka weakly, “have been for over a decade now.”

Belka's eyes widened a little. “I'm a comms officer here on Coruscant, directing intraplanetary traffic. I've never been to another planet in all my thirty years. You must see some crazy places!”

Jeshka was a little taken aback. She didn't think her experiences were too out of the ordinary. But she was from the Outer Rim, where many people were pushed into whatever work they could find, and would often end up on a planet simply because there was a job going. Travel for pleasure was almost unheard of, but so too was staying only on one planet for this long. Trips to other worlds were a necessity for many, who could only obtain vital supplies by making frequent interplanetary trips. Here in the core worlds, though, the poorest were unable to afford such trips, while the wealthy made many excursions to far flung places for no other reason than they wanted to. Belka was somewhere in the middle of the spectrum.

 

"One or two....it's not so exciting, really. I mostly just sit in starships all day, or check manifests. Not a lot of time to hang around when the next job is waiting."

"Even that's gotta be better than sitting in the same office every day, with the same headset on, issuing the same commands over and over. I really wish I could get out there....just for a little while."

"You'd be better off staying here. There's nothing out there, really, that you can't see on Coruscant." It was true in more ways than one. On one hand the cosmopolitan nature of Coruscant meant that there were small parts of the culture of every world in the Republic to be found here. On the other, it was a microcosm of the suffering that was everywhere. People going poor and hungry while others lived in colossal mansions and opulent penthouses. Coruscant just brought them all a little closer together, though still just as unreachable. Still, she admired dreamers like Belka, who still believed that there were things worth seeing and doing. That there was more to living than just surviving.

Jeshka looked down at her food as Belka stole bits of it with her fork. She pushed the plate away. She wasn't so hungry anyway.

“Oh, I hope you don't mind. I've got some guests coming over in a few minutes,” Belka casually revealed as she glared at the morning's news on her datapad. As Jeshka sat in shock, Belka walked back over to the kitchen unit and started making a pot of caf. A few minutes? Jeshka quickly stood up out of the chair and pulled on her clothes. She ran to the bathroom to attempt to make herself at least a little presentable. Belka seemed unfazed even as a soft bell tone rang out through the small apartment, signaling the arrival of visitors. She still stood in the same night clothes she had been wearing all this time, her legs and feet bare on the carpet as the visitors stepped in.  
  
Jeshka's mouth fell open in shock. It couldn't be. The Zabrak woman who had helped her away from the disastrous defeat on Kuuga all those years ago, Vuche Runkeeng, stood in the apartment, flanked by a pair of humans. Vuche had been the one who started her smuggling career – her mercenary company had been disbanded after the defeat, and for a short time they had flown together. Vuche had been the first in the long string of girlfriends of Jeshka's that had left her after a disastrous fallout, that led up to yesterday's split from Ghadesh.

“Hello again, Jeshka!” Vuche smiled, a terrifying grin to Jeshka, who had seen that grin many times when Vuche was about to pull a crazy piloting stunt of some sort, “good to see you after all this time.”

“Vuche!” Jeshka fired back, “what in hell are you doing here? How do you know-”

Vuche put her hand up for silence.

“We've been tracking you for some time now. The changing tides of the galaxy have presented us with a-” she paused, “-unique opportunity, shall we say. An opportunity I feel you'd be very interested in.”

Jeshka frowned. She did need some credits, and a new astromech, probably some new crew members too. She'd rather hear Vuche out than face a string of dangerous missions before she could afford a decent mech. She nodded.

“What you got?” She folded her arms in front of her. “Let's talk credits.”

“Oh, no credits. We've got something far more valuable for you. We can restore your home to the way it should be. A plan is in motion to bring down Duchess Satine once and for all.”

Jeshka's eyes widened. For so long she'd thought it was a lost cause. Any who had opposed the Duchess had been defeated long ago. She'd been one of the few who escaped, thanks to Vuche.  
“I'm...interested.” said Jeshka.

Vuche nodded. “I thought you would be. Sell your ship, release your crew from their contracts. You won't be needing them anymore.” She flicked a slim holo-card at Jeshka. “Meet us at Helder District, docking bay 2899. Bring that.” she pointed at the holo-card, before turning and leaving. Belka shut the door behind her. Jeshka activated the holo-card. A symbol of a red, stylised shriek-hawk flickered to life in front of her.

Belka smiled. “Welcome to Death Watch.”

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Duchess Satine officially announces her membership of the Council of Neutral Systems. Jeshka meets Death Watch.

The Duchess' announcement was not without controversy. Most of the representatives were in line with Satine's will, not wanting to sacrifice the peace that they had fought so hard for. But others thought that only an allegience with one side could protect them from an attack by the other. Which side would do the protecting was a matter of debate.

The war that had begun a few months ago and threatened to engulf the whole galaxy came as a shock to many in the inner parts of the galaxy, who had known wide-ranging peace for over a milennium, since the end of the last great war between the Jedi and Sith. However, those on the Outer Rim were used to wars. The Mandalorian civil war had only been one of the many wars fought in the thousand years of “peace” in the sector, and the centuries of strife were responsible for the condition of the outside surface. Wars had raged across the Rim ceaselessly, displacing billions and causing untold destruction that the Republic had been happy enough to ignore. Chirangi pondered how the Jedi philosophy, which she had great respect for after learning about it from Qui-Gon Jinn, translated to the actions of the Republic. She supposed that somewhere in the endless debates of the distant Senate, some of the Jedi spirit was lost. Those in the outer rim had speculated that war like this was coming to the galaxy for around ten years. The invasion of Naboo by the Trade Federation had been seen as an isolated incident by those in the Core who wanted to ignore the obvious, but the war-weary Mandalorian government had predicted war since the beginning. The decision to remain neutral, therefore, was one that long predated the war itself.

Representatives filed out of the House. The Duchess took her leave from the stage. As Chirangi left, she overheard the conversation between a pair of representatives about which other systems would remain neutral with Mandalore. Apparently Senator Robb, who represented Taris in the Republic Senate, had been a vocal opponent of the war and would support the Duchess. A number of other systems were named, some rumoured, some confirmed to also support Satine's new Council to represent the systems who chose not to align themselves.

As was tradition for her, she glanced up through the ceiling of the domed city, past the cubist buildings that blocked out some of the sunlight, and tried to catch a glimpse of Astore. It was faintly visible off in the distance, a dark hemicircle just to the right of Concordia. Chirangi wondered idly what was happening on her home moon.

***

 Jeshka glanced out of the cockpit window of the starship. The blue tunnel of hyperspace zipped past them as she sat at a small table opposite Belka, who now wore a sleeveless black top and practical cargo pants, with a pair of dark fingerless gloves. Belka had explained the previous events to her. She was indeed a comms officer, but was also secretly an agent of the Separatist Alliance working on Coruscant. Jeshka mistrusted this at first, before one of Vuche's human companions had revealed himself to be a Mandalorian warrior who had escaped from exile on Concordia. He had told Jeshka how the governor of Concordia, Pre Vizsla, was secretly plotting against the Duchess. Death Watch, his group, was composed of Mandalorians who sought to reclaim their martial legacy. The Separatists were only a stepping stone to a revitalised Mandalore. Vuche had become an agent of Death Watch shortly after their breakup, seeking revenge on the Duchess for the destruction of her mercenary company. She had been gathering intelligence on Jeshka for several years now, along with many other Mandalorians throughout the galaxy who might be willing to fight alongside Death Watch. With the support from the Separatists, it had been decided that now was the time to recruit her, and so Vuche had colluded with the Separatists to arrange a meeting.

 Jeshka looked back to Belka now. “Does that mean...did they order you to seduce me?”

 

Belka shook her head. "No, that was my choice. Sorry if I was a little...opportunistic!" she giggled.

Jeshka blushed a little. "Uh...no, it's alright. I'm probably going to be a disappointment to you is all..."

Belka ran her finger in a circle on the table, and leaned her head on her other hand. "Oh no, if last night was anything to go by, you're quite the opposite."

Damn, she was bold, and kinda shameless. Was this what all Coruscanti women were like? She'd never dated anyone from Coruscant, but her dealings with Coruscanti throughout her travels had always been very...direct. Maybe the same applied to romance. 

Vuche tapped Belka on the shoulder and indicated she should leave, before sitting down opposite Jeshka.

“We'll be at our destination soon. Did you manage to retrieve your armour?”

“Yeah,” replied Jeshka, “I had it on my ship back on Coruscant, safely stored in my footlocker. I've not worn it in years, I hope it still fits.” Vuche laughed, but Jeshka wasn't joking. She'd definitely need to start working out again now.

 “Good to hear!” Vuche stood again and slapped Jeshka on the back of her shoulder. “Armour up,” she commanded, “you're gonna need it when you meet your new comrades!”

 A thrill ran through Jeshka. Armour. Companions. Oh, she had missed this. Smuggling had been a living, but it lacked the honour, the cameraderie, of true combat, like that she had faced in her younger days. Combat that had made her feel alive. All times except-

 -no. She dare not think of that. Even now that she was on a path that would lead her back to Mandalore. There were more important things in her life, she must not be clouded by sentiment.

 She took a deep breath, and stood from the table. It was time to face Death Watch.

***

 

The holo-image of Viola Nuskell flickered again. She was lying back on a lounging chair as servants bustled in and out of the projection area. She was about to move house yet again, finding this new one not to her liking.

  
“I was thinking of moving to Concordia. I hear it's very pleasant there now that the mines are shut down. There're even a couple of forests springing up, though real estate near them is quite a premium.”  
  
Chirangi smiled. “I'm sure you can afford it, mother.” she was leaning forwards on her own couch, her knees clasped in her hands. She'd called her mother for the first time in a few months, just for a taste of what had been happening on Astore, but evidently there was not much to report. Astore was a quiet moon compared to the bustle of Mandalore. The Duchess' rebuilding projects had employed huge numbers of workers who had once been levy soldiers or even warriors from some clans. On Astore, most of the fighting had been far from populated areas however. Many of the poorer citizens of Astore had relocated to Mandalore or Concordia, where there was plenty of work going, or even further afield to Kalevala or even Concord Dawn.

 “Well, I'll call you again some time. Maybe after you've finished packing up! Bye bye for now.”

 She shut off the holo-transmission, standing and stretching. She thought about the war that even now was unfolding across the inner rims of the Galaxy. There had been disturbing rumours indeed. Ten years ago, it had been revealed that a Sith Lord was present during the invasion of Naboo. They had been thought extinct for a milennium, but the news that one Sith was alive in the galaxy sparked an unlimited number of rumours. Suddenly, anyone could be a Sith Lord. Labourers suspected their bosses of being minions of the Sith whenever they assigned extra shifts. Powerful figures on every world, including politicians of all stripes – herself included – were prime suspects. Some disgruntled people from the war's losing side suggested that even the Duchess was secretly a Sith, plotting to take over Mandalore by forcing its people to give up their weapons. Chirangi had even heard someone say that the Chancellor of the Republic was a Sith Lord in disguise. For her part, she found all these rumours preposterous. The Sith were long dead. The supposed Sith on Naboo must have been a hoax, a pretender who had gotten a hold of an ancient lightsaber.

Then Chirangi thought of the Republic's army. A clone army, suddenly obtained by the Republic from a distant world even from Mandalore. It had apparently taken years to produce. Now there was a conspiracy – someone in the Republic must have seen the obvious and taken precautions long before the war started. Supposedly the clones all originated from one man. The rumour mill had suggested this man was a Mandalorian, even going as far as to pinpoint his origin on Concord Dawn and specify that he took part in the civil war, but this too was unlikely. So few Mandalorian warriors had survived the war, and those that did had given up their arms and armour. Either this man had left Mandalore long before the civil war, or else he was simply a man from another world who had found some Mandalorian armour in his travels. Chirangi pondered the philosophical implications of an army of Mandalorians fighting across the galaxy. It seemed directly opposed to her goals, a call back to the ancient days of strife when the Republic had been invaded by Mandalore, causing years of suffering and countless deaths. She shivered at the possibility of history now repeating itself. Furthermore, these soldiers were not warriors like those she had fought against in the war. They were even less than the conscript soldiers that vile Outer Rim warlords forced into service. The clones could not even object or resist – they were programmed to serve, no different than the droids of their enemy. Chirangi was repulsed by this – two hordes of automated killing machines clashing over all of known space. This was not the peace she had fought for.

***

Steam hissed as the docking ramp descended. Vuche had piloted the ship into a docking bay hidden deep inside a large asteroid, here in this desolate system where three dwarf stars danced around each other. There were no planets in the system, which didn't even have an official designation on any star chart. The perfect hiding place. Jeshka's helmet was tucked under her arm. Thankfully, through the loosening of some straps, her armour still just about fit, if a little snugly. The two humans who had accompanied Vuche also stood in Mandalorian armour, theirs painted a deep, dark blue. The docking ramp clanged as it hit the metallic floor of the bay. At the bottom of the ramp were three more figures in armour painted just like theirs. Jeshka and her companions strode down the ramp and the middle figure held out his hand. Jeshka shook it.

 “Welcome to Death Watch Keep 5. The other new recruits are painting their armour in our colours now. My name is Pre Vizsla, and I'm the head of Death Watch.”

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A year after the beginning of the Clone Wars, Death Watch makes its first moves against Satine as Obi-Wan Kenobi arrives on Mandalore. On Concordia, Jeshka visits her old Clan's territory as a full member of Death Watch. Chirangi is witness to events around Mandalore as the Separatists and Republic both threaten to occupy the world...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place before and during Season 2 episodes 12, 13 and 14 of Star Wars: The Clone Wars.

The new sapling was struggling to break out of the shade of the larger trees that surrounded it. Jeshka kneeled in front of it and examined it a while. The second generation of trees on Concordia was slowly but surely making its way into existence. Jeshka straightened up, and turned back to the speeder bike. The visit to her father's grave had given her a little closure. His heart had given out a few years ago, while Jeshka was still piloting her smuggling vessel. She'd never managed to say a proper goodbye to him, but this visit had at least eased the guilt a little. His grave lay in the shade of a tree not far from the little house where Jeshka grew up. He'd got to see Concordia become beautiful again before his passing. Jeshka sped back to the mine on her speeder. Her retraining was over. The time for action was approaching.

***

Chirangi was sitting peacefully in her garden, enjoying the sunlight and giving some attention to her flowers, when she heard the explosion. She dropped her watering can and dashed to the balcony. Smoke rose from the direction of the peace park. Chirangi's heart felt as though it had been wrenched by an invisible hand. So fragile was peace. Despite the best efforts of her, the Duchess, and the people of Mandalore, war was here again.

***

Jeshka returned to the base in the mine at the border of the former Clan Orash territory – Kustra Orash, the former Clan Lord, now served in the Government on the planet below – as darkness enveloped the sky and Mandalore began to rise over the horizon. She saw a base in disarray. Death Watch warriors were running back and forth. She asked one about what had just happened.

“The Duchess was here,” he replied, “along with that Jedi.” Jeshka recalled the fateful day she first fought that same Jedi. Anger boiled in her again, but she supressed it. “We tried to assassinate them both, but they got away.”

Jeshka was surprised. The Duchess had come here? That wasn't quite according to plan. Well, even if she was not dead yet, Pre Vizsla had played his hand. She would surely be killed on the way to Coruscant. 

“That's not all,” continued the warrior, “the Republic has sent a detachment of troopers to protect Satine. It won't be long before they have no choice but to occupy Mandalore. Then the people will side with us and see our way is right at last.”

Jeshka smiled. Finally, it was all falling into place.

***

Chirangi held tight to the holo-communication pad. Her mother had been worried sick that Chirangi had been hurt in the bombing in Sundari, but with the revelation that Pre Vizsla was the leader of Death Watch, and that Death Watch made their base on Concordia where Viola had recently moved, Chirangi was just as worried about her mother. They had called each other and exchanged desperate affirmations that each was doing just fine, but nerves had engulfed both of them. They couldn't bear to lose another of their family.

  
Chirangi looked up again at the sets of armour on the wall. She hoped that the Duchess would be successful, and find a peaceful resolution. Otherwise she may have to take up the armour again.

***

Jeshka hurried into line. The Separatists had begun their attack on the Duchess' ship. The loyal Senator of Kalevala, who was an ally of Death Watch, was able to take the ship hostage. This left little time for Death Watch to prepare for their invasion – the Republic would act quickly once Satine was dead, and see no choice but to occupy Mandalore. Then Death Watch could liberate the planet, with the help of the Separatists' droid army.

Jeshka felt an arm on her shoulder. She turned and saw Belka there. Jeshka's heart fell a little. Belka and Jeshka had dated, for about half a year. Since then things had been a little awkward between them, though they still spent time together. Belka had acted as a fitness trainer of sorts to Jeshka, helping her get back into shape, but very shortly after their breakup Belka had showed up with a new girlfriend, who didn't take very kindly to Belka's ex being present for their training sessions. Jeshka had attempted to be courteous, but Belka's new girlfriend was spiteful, and eventually she gave up and started training with a few other Death Watch members who had once been part of her clan, including Postret Orash, the aunt of the former Lord of the Clan, Kustra Orash. Kustra was serving in the New Mandalorian government on the planet below.

“What is it, Belka?”

 

"Hey, I'm just gonna....I'm here to say goodbye. And sorry. I dunno if I'll ever see ya again, so..."

She made an awkward expression and looked away. Jeshka smiled, and put her arm on her shoulder.

"Hey, don't worry about it. I'm sure we'll meet again sometime. And, there's no need to say sorry," Jeshka chuckled, "I got on better with you than with any of my last three girlfriends. You're a good woman, Belka, the galaxy just isn't ready for you yet." She clapped on Belka's shoulder twice, and turned away as she saw Belka's girlfriend approaching. She smiled to herself. It was true, she was too good for this rotten galaxy, and much too good for Jeshka or for her new girlfriend. She wished her the best in the future.

***

The saying that nothing in the galaxy travelled faster than bad news was true. Chirangi's knuckles were white with tension as they gripped onto her sofa. The Holonet news announcer had declared that a Republic occupation of Mandalore had been voted in, as a result of the attempts on Satine's life and the confession of the late Deputy Minister Jerec. This turn of events rendered Chirangi distraught – not only had peace been so utterly shattered in such a short time, but now another person she had known was dead, taken by a continuation of the same conflict that took her father. Chirangi had worked with Jerec many times as part of her government work. She couldn't believe that he would say something like this – he had always supported Mandalore's neutrality before now.

She felt powerless. Whatever would happen next was already being decided, far, far away from Mandalore.

 

***

There was a knot in Jeshka's stomach. Something felt wrong. The assembled Death Watch had still not been given the order to engage. Long minutes passed, before Jeshka saw Belka step out of the communications room. Then, Pre Vizsla appeared, his helmet off and his expression forlorn.  
  
“The attack has been postponed. We have failed to assassinate Duchess Satine, and the Republic has voted against occupation. Our forged message failed to do its job, and the Separatists have pulled their support.”  
  
He shook his head, before continuing, “but this is not the end! Death Watch will prevail! Mandalore will be restored!” He raised his fist, and a number of Death Watch warriors cried out their support, but many more were silent. Jeshka felt relief of a sort. At least now she knew what was going on. She trusted Pre Vizsla, but if all his plans had relied on outside support, she didn't know if he would be able to rule Mandalore.

Belka walked over to Jeshka a little bashfully. "Well, I guess I saw you again pretty soon after all! But this really will be the last time. The Separatists are assigning me to the Mid Rim, so I'm gonna have to say goodbye." 

"Wait...Belka. Take my comm signature. If I survive whatever comes next, I'm gonna need some friends in high places."

"So you're saying....call me?" Belka giggled.

"Yeah, I guess I am..."

 

***

Joy sang in Chirangi's heart. She quickly contacted her mother again, just to make sure that she was still safe. She chuckled as her mother admitted she was thinking of moving yet again. War had been averted for now.

But Death Watch was still out there. Chirangi had no doubt that they would return. Would the Republic be willing to aid them then? If so, would Death Watch truly be able to take over? It seemed possible. People had short memories.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chirangi, along with her mother and Jahtee Tosha, go vigilante as they attempt to expose a corrupt government representative. Jeshka is sent on a mission to neutral space by Death Watch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeshka and Chirangi's parts of this chapter take place at different times. Chirangi's part takes place just before and during Star Wars: The Clone Wars Season 3 Episodes 5 and 6. Jeshka's part takes place just before Star Wars: The Clone Wars Season 4 Episode 14.

Even here, the war was taking its toll. This world had once been connected to the wider galaxy by a franchise of the Trade Federation, but with the Federation's involvement in the CIS, they had cut off almost all trade routes to neutral systems. Without the ability to import vital components from offworld, this minor agricultural world was suffering. Jeshka and Vuche were here in disguise, searching for a new base site for Death Watch. After the main base on Concordia was evacuated, most members of Death Watch fled to one of the Keeps hidden in asteroids and other hard-to-find locations throughout the Galaxy. The Keeps, however, were not built to sustain so many people for any length of time, so numerous new bases had been set up covertly on worlds far from the eyes of the Republic, the Separatists, or Mandalore. Small backwaters like this were perfect locations.

"I'll take two bags of fresh shousaberries," Vuche said to the Iktotchi man who ran this small fruit stall, "and two of those kel-go."

The man obliged happily. He clearly wasn't getting much business these days. Vuche handed over the credits to pay for their purchases, and then the pair walked off through the orchard toward the nearby settlement. This entire world's economy had been based on fruit farming before the war. Jeshka learned that the business of exporting fruits that grew in the rich soil of this planet to Cato Nemoidia, where the prevailing climate didn't allow for such things to grow, had employed nearly every worker on the planet. The town was surrounded by enormous orchards, growing beautiful fruits of all sorts of vibrant colours, but many of the trees and bushes had been deliberately killed now. It was disheartening - around two in three plants was wilted and fruitless now. The farmers couldn't afford to fertilise them. They were struggling to make enough to survive on the few independent customers they had and whoever happened to pass through.

Vuche tossed another shousaberry into her mouth. The dark blue juice spilling down her chin contrasted with the bright red of her skin. Jeshka had only recently asked her about her heritage - she was mixed Dathomirian and Iridonian, as many now were. "Pure" Dathomirians only lived on Dathomir now. Her home had been on the Dathomirian side, however, during the war that split the Zabraks thousands of years past. Her lineage showed in her bright red skin - it was becoming rarer and rarer among Zabraks, the tans and browns of Iridonia being more common. Vuche revealed that the supposed Sith who had emerged over a decade prior had been a Zabrak, rumoured to be of Dathomirian origin. Jeshka had shivered when told this. She'd not wanted to believe the Sith had returned, but it seemed that the prevailing truth was that they had indeed.

"Want one?" Vuche offered Jeshka the shousaberries.

Jeshka forced the thoughts that bubbled up in association with those innocent blue berries away. "No thanks. I'm not hungry."

"Suit yourself," Vuche said, tossing one more berry into the air. It missed her open mouth and splatted on her forehead. Jeshka snorted with laughter.

***

Chirangi watched as Jahtee set their tea down on the table. "Ahh...this is really good tea, Chirangi! I'm glad you managed to get it," they said in heavily accented Basic. It was difficult for Rodians to speak Basic a lot of the time, but if they were sufficiently exposed at a young age - for example, by being part of a mixed Rodian - Human family - it was possible to learn.

"It wasn't easy," Chirangi replied, "and unfortunately, not cheap either." The severance of most of Mandalore's trade routes, which had mostly been operated by the Corporate Alliance and Trade Federation, had affected life on Mandalore. Everything from offworld was more expensive now. Due to the desolation of the surface, a lot of foodstuffs that couldn't be grown in artificial conditions had suddenly become luxuries. Imports of a lot of goods were completely unregulated, being part of a black market trade. The people behind these black market imports were often perfectly willing to cut corners to make extra profit - it took special attention, and expense, to ensure that the tea one was buying was even drinkable. Unfortunately, such expense was often beyond the common people of Mandalore. 

Viola Nuskell reclined on the sofa with her eyes closed. As Jahtee and Chirangi talked, she seemed to be simply drinking in the experience of being where she was.

Time passed inexorably. Chirangi soon had places to be. Another day in government awaited her.

She arrived at the Duchess' Hall and stepped out of the repulsorcraft. The meeting would likely be much the same as the others lately - a long list of problems with no solutions. Almec's parliament had a lot to say about what Mandalore needed, but was not forthcoming with any useful resolutions. 

When the meeting was over, Chirangi overheard a commotion coming from nearby. She walked over to investigate. A pair of police officers were hassling a citizen, who was loudly protesting.

"What seems to be the problem here, officers?" Chirangi said, stepping in.

"None of your business. Get out of here."   
  
Chirangi was taken aback. "How dare you!" she shot back. "I'm a designated Representative of Mann Sortons, the Governor of Astore. I'm simply asking that you reveal what this citizen is accused of."  
  
"He is *accused* of hoarding food and drinks, which are in short supply if you haven't noticed." the other officer answered. "We were...heh...encouraging him to tell us where he's hiding them."

"Don't listen to them!" the man shouted. "I'm not hoarding! I've got just as little as anyone else. Please, they're trying to frame me!"

"Disrespecting the police force? Right, that's it. Arrest him." Chirangi was stunned. She tried to object, but the officers clamped a pair of cuffs on the man and escorted him away. Thinking quickly, she whipped out her datapad and made a holo-image of the officers. She was going to identify them, and hopefully serve some justice.

***

 

Within a week of Vuche and Jeshka’s exploration of the small farming colony on Bhuam, over a hundred Death Watch had set up camp nearby. Jeshka had been growing irritated with some of the Death Watch lately – Pre Vizsla had been consumed by a campaign of revenge against Count Dooku after he had been defeated by him in single combat. The goal of restoring Mandalore seemed to have been forgotten for now. Furthermore, at the camp on Carlac, certain groups had been threatening to raid the nearby villages and take the villagers as slaves. While Jeshka had been there, it had not progressed past threats, but now it seemed that some had followed through and taken a number of captives from among the defenceless villagers. Jeshka’s blood had boiled when she heard this. Bo-Katan Kryze, the Duchess’ sister and Pre Vizsla’s most trusted Lieutenant, had accompanied the Death Watch to Bhuam to oversee the settlement.

Jeshka and Vuche now stood opposite Bo-Katan over a wooden table. Bo-Katan was in her Death Watch armour, but Vuche and Jeshka stood in the simple robes they had worn as a disguise.

“You have to let us oversee this settlement,” Vuche implored, “the Death Watch behaved without honour on Carlac. There was no honourable combat there, only tyranny against innocents. That is not the Mandalorian way.”  
  
Bo-Katan nodded grimly. She turned to Jeshka. “Jeshka Liyurhkath, you were a Major during the civil war, were you not?”

“I was. I served Mandalore well. I commanded many victories against our enemy.”  
  
Vuche voiced her support for Jeshka. “You need people like her. Your warriors are inexperienced, there are few leaders among them. Jeshka has the experience to keep Death Watch under control, and guide them toward the ultimate objective.”

Bo-Katan nodded again. “Very well. Pre Vizsla has called me back to Carlac – he has made contact with someone he hopes will bring us to Count Dooku. If you are called, meet up with the rest of Death Watch immediately. Until then, you are in command of this settlement. Do not disappoint us.”  
  
Bo-Katan replaced her helmet as she strode out of the tent. When she left, Vuche and Jeshka cheered each other excitedly. Now they could be the change they wished to see in Death Watch.

***

  
Jahtee had managed to ID the officers as coming from Precint 45. Their patrol route shouldn’t have brought them anywhere near the Duchess’ Hall, so Jahtee and Chirangi were at Precint 45 to investigate. An officer talked with them from behind a glass screen.

“Yes, I know these two officers. Officer Hale and Sergeant Ulrin. You’re right that they shouldn’t have been where they were at that time, if what you say is true. But holo-images can be easily faked. I’d like to help, but unless you have harder evidence of wrongdoing, I can’t.”  
  
“If those officers were available, would you allow us to question them or their superiors?”  
  
“Of course. We endeavour to be transparent, even in these difficult times.”  
  
The officer keyed in some codes on a datascreen. A display appeared in front of him listing duty rosters.   
“Those officers are currently on patrol…I have their assigned routes, and their superior officer, Lieutenant Opshi, is stationed here if you wish to question her.”

Jahtee looked at Chirangi. “I will question the Lieutenant, if you wish to try and track down these two officers.”

“Sounds good. Could I have a copy of their patrol routes?” Chirangi asked, pulling out her datapad.

“Of course, representative. Transferring them now. Good look in your investigation – if there is wrongdoing in this precinct, I will assist you in stamping it out in any way I can.”

A short time later, Chirangi was perched on top of the roof of a building. She’d changed into a more practical outfit for sneaking, out of her long Representative’s dress and into a dark wine coloured, slightly baggy jumpsuit. She’d covered her face with a shawl and a visor-screen over her eyes. She checked her datapad once more – if the officers were coming regularly to the Duchess’ Hall, this was their most likely turnoff point from their regular patrol. She’d timed her arrival to intercept them.

Sure enough, the two officers swung around the corner ahead of her into the alley where she lay in wait. Then they took an irregular turn which brought them on a bearing toward the Hall. Perfect. Chirangi flexed muscles that had seen little use in recent years as she climbed, crawled and leapt over roofs to pursue the police officers. As they approached the hall, the number of buildings dwindled and Chirangi was more exposed. She decided to hang back and observe for now. She retrieved her datapad and made ready to record a holovid.

In the shadow of the great Hall, the two officers met a hooded figure. They were much too distant to hear, but Chirangi hit the key on her datapad to begin recording. Jahtee could amplify the audio later, and they could listen in to whatever was being said then. The meeting ended, and Chirangi shut off her recording. The officers made to return to their route and Chirangi headed back to meet up with Jahtee.

***

Vuche had caught yet another Death Watch trying to sneak away and steal the villagers’ fruit last night. That made four in only the single week that Jeshka had been in charge. What’s more, there had been numerous brazen incidents during the daytime of attempted violence against the villagers. Jeshka had had enough.

She’d convened with Vuche on the first day of their second week in charge. It had been decided to assign some of the most trustworthy as Lieutenants to oversee the rest.   


Ten Lieutenants stood in front of her now. These ten were all veterans of the civil war, not overprivileged greenies who had never known a real war. She trusted them to lay down the rule of law. She’d discussed with them the responsibilities of their role, and they had made agreements as to various rules. Curfews, mandatory drills, and a policy of fair exchange with the locals. Punishments for crimes were intended to form the offenders into better warriors – exercises, drills, taking responsibility in the next training sessions. Jeshka felt pride. It seemed a good system. One Lieutenant had suggested that the Lieutenants were placing themselves at risk of humiliation, but Jeshka pointed out that this was not a school full of children. It was supposed to be the future of Mandalore. She intended to reintroduce Mandalorian honour to these people, make them understand the value of respect and duty. She hoped that the most immature members would soon come around – the majority of even the youngest here seemed to believe in their honour, even if they were misguided as to how exactly to practice it.

It went well. Soon the locals were not so afraid of Death Watch, and even began to prosper from the repeat trade. The fields that were once full of desiccated trees and bushes were beginning to show some life again. The warriors under her command became more and more adept, and developed a true camaraderie that Jeshka hadn’t seen in all the time she’d been with Death Watch. Everything was good for a time.

One day, several weeks into the new regimen, one of her Lieutenants, a man named Yon Teeno, entered her tent alongside Vuche. It was time to mobilise.  
  
“The Republic and the Separatists are coming to Mandalore, but not for war. They’re holding talks, using Mandalore as a neutral system. While this is happening, we’re to infiltrate Sundari and pick up a group of Separatists who wish to defect to Death Watch, who will be on Mandalore with the Separatist delegation. We’ve been asked to make it look like a kidnapping, to avoid suspicion.” Teeno informed her.

Vuche revealed a holo-imager. “We think you’ll like this mission. Here’s the transmission we received.” She pressed a key on the imager, and the face of Belka appeared in the air.

***

The officers had been arranging a meeting with the hooded figure, that would take place at this parade. The parade was being held for the arrival of a Republic senator, who would finally renegotiate trade with Mandalore. Chirangi had to admit, though she was still staunchly neutral in the war, that the Separatists had been the cause of many of Mandalore’s recent troubles and the Republic had been the ones offering solutions.

Thousands of citizens of Sundari were crowded onto every viewing platform in sight. It was obvious as to why this time had been chosen for whatever this meeting was about – it would be difficult to spot any nefarious business among the dense throng. A Mandalorian welcome indeed.

Jahtee was nearby. Their interview with the Lieutenant had gone well. It was revealed that another Representative, Kustra Orash, had been stopping by the precinct a lot recently. Furthermore, there was no match for the man the officers had arrested in the logs of any precinct. Wherever he was being held, it was not with the police. This was enough to warrant investigation, so several officers had accompanied Jahtee and Chirangi to the parade undercover, ready to bring in Orash for questioning.   
  
“Does anyone have eyes on the target?” a voice came through over the comm. It was Lieutenant Opshi.

“I think I see something – I recognize Sergeant Ulrin. He’s in disguise, but I caught a look at his face. I’m in pursuit,” another officer reported.

Chirangi checked the display on her datapad. It showed the positions of herself, Jahtee, and all the officers throughout the crowd. The officer on the move was on her side of the parade, so she moved quickly towards his position, ready to join the pursuit if necessary. As she did so, noise erupted around her. The Republic senator had arrived, and was speeding past in a repulsor car alongside Duchess Satine. It warmed Chirangi’s heart a little to hear such enthusiasm.

She circumvented the crowd, pulling away from the parade for a while, allowing her to quickly catch up to the officer’s position. She spotted him from afar. She moved back into the crowd, catching a glimpse of Sergant Ulrin’s hooded form pushing through the crowd. He was speeding up now. He must have suspected he was being pursued.   
  
“I have eyes on the target,” Chirangi reported. “Ready to intercept.”

As she watched, Ulrin slowed to a walk again. She realised that the officer who had been pursuing was no longer visible. Suspicious, she cast her eyes around, but saw nothing. She pushed into the crowd herself. “Pursuing officer, do you copy? I still have eyes on.”

There was no answer.

Ulrin pulled to a halt in front of a hooded figure, approximately the same height and weight as whoever he and Hale had met with near the Hall. The figure looked up for a second, and Chirangi clearly saw the face of her fellow Representative, Kustra Orash.

“I have positive ID on Orash. Going in now.”

Chirangi dropped her hood. The two figures ahead of her turned and saw her.

“Representative Orash, Sergeant Ulrin. We’d like to ask you some questions, if you don’t mind.”

Chirangi dodged backwards as a fist came at her. She bumped into a member of the crowd behind her. She saw Orash attempting to flee.  
  
“All officers, suspect Orash is fleeing! I’m unable to pursue.”

“Got it, Representative. I’m on intercept,” another officer’s voice came through.

Chirangi felt a sting as a blow fell across her cheek. She winced with the pain. She tried to block as she saw another hit coming, but was sloppy. The impact knocked her over to one side. She was definitely out of practice. Luckily, her opponent wasn’t armoured.

As they saw a fight break out, the crowd scattered around her. Good, that left her some space to breathe. Her muscles already hurt a little, but she assumed her fighting stance and delivered a quick elbow jab at her opponent, catching him off guard. Excellent. She tried to follow up with a punch to his chest, but he blocked it. Thinking quickly, she brought her knee up, glancing his side, and he stumbled backwards. Seeing opportunity, she delivered another elbow to his face, which sent him tumbling over onto the floor. She breathed heavily. It had been a while, but she’d performed admirably, even if she was now exhausted.

 

Setting aside her exhaustion, she resumed pursuit, but soon found Orash and Officer Hale in a position of surrender, surrounded by the officers who had accompanied her on the pursuit and a shocked group of onlookers. As she bent over and gasped for breath, Lieutenant Opshi walked over and clapped her on the back.  
  
“You did a good job. We’re going to take him in for questioning now. He and the officers are under arrest, for conspiracy against Mandalore and suspected kidnapping.”

Chirangi felt elated.

 ***

This was the first time Jeshka had set foot inside Sundari. She’d only seen it as an objective on the horizon before now.

Vuche and a group of Jeshka’s best warriors overlooked the docks. There was some danger still – the delegation was protected by a group of Separatist battle droids. Belka had assured that the basic droids would be deactivated, but the Commando droids had their own power supply. They’d have to fight their way past them to reach their target, and “kidnap” them.

The dock was mostly empty. This was their time to strike. Jeshka signalled the beginning of the attack.

The sound of jetpacks firing was like music to Jeshka’s ears. It had been a long time since her last honourable combat. The enemy today was only droids, but it was a taster of what was to come, what she’d been training herself and her warriors for. There were about two dozen Commando droids spread across the landing platform, about two for every one warrior she had. If she was estimating their capabilities right, this was going to be easy.

She’d lost her blaster rifle many years ago. The new vambraces she had been provided by Death Watch had built-in wrist blasters, and it was these she fired as the Commando droids took notice of their attack. Yellow bolts lanced from her wrist into the first of the droids, which sparked and fell in a shower of bright light. A thrill ran through her, and she couldn’t help but grin to herself. Off to her right, Vuche, not in Mandalorian armour but her old mercenary outfit, fired a series of blasts from her sonic weapon, tearing another droid to pieces. They landed as one and closed to formation. The Commandos were no slouches, but her warriors were superior. Her sword found her hand, and then cut through the metal neck of a droid. Another droid dodged with surprising speed away from her blasts, but Vuche was ready for it, bashing her rifle’s butt against its head before blowing it to scrap with another sonic blast. Within less than a minute, the last droid clanked to its knees as Jeshka’s sword cleanly separated its torso from its legs with one swing. She rushed into the nearby Separatist dropship, ready to exfiltrate Belka and her group.

Belka was waiting for her with arms folded. “Ah, my rescuers,” she smirked. “Took you longer than expected.”

Vuche brushed past Jeshka and clasped Belka’s hand. “Good to see you again. Now let’s get out of here, and try to look scared.”

“I’ll do my best, but I warn you, I’m brave.”

Belka and her companions filed out. There ten in all, of various species, from different factions within the Separatist Alliance. Not too far from here, in the Duchess’ Hall, representatives of their Alliance and the Republic were wasting their time, and Vizsla’s contact was biding his own time to make his move, whatever it was.

Just as Jeshka followed the last of the former Separatists out, she heard an ominous series of whirrs and whines. She turned back inside and saw the garrison of battle droids inside beginning to activate.

“Heads up!” She yelled to her companions. “We’re gonna have company! The droids are activating!”

She rocketed out of the ship, landing next to Vuche and Belka, who were playing at captor and captive. Belka dropped the act.  
  
“That shouldn’t be. Those droids are deactivated by protocol unless-“  
  
Vuche realised. “There’s a traitor. One of your buddies has tried to turn us in.”

“We have to pick up the pace. We’ll root out the traitor once we’re safe,” Jeshka said. Vuche nodded. Each of the Mandalorians grabbed a defector and took to the air. Vuche clasped her arms around Belka’s midsection and took to the air, Belka giggling with glee. That left Jeshka and one other warrior to cover their escape.   
  
The first of the battle droid lines marched out of the ship. The pair loosed their blasters, cutting down droid after droid, but more emerged every second. Soon a hail of blaster fire surrounded them. They had to take off now.

Jeshka’s companion was too slow. She managed to unleash a hail of rocket fire, obliterating most of the remaining droids, but she was hit in two places by blaster bolts. She was injured, and unlikely to make it. “Go! I’ll cover your escape.” She shouted after Jeshka, who was already airborne. Jeshka nodded. An honourable sacrifice. Jeshka would honour her memory by exacting punishment on whoever had betrayed them later.

Explosions rang out behind the group as Jeshka caught up with Vuche. They landed at a sprint and made it to their own shuttle, the ten defectors on board. The ship was already taking off before the docking ramp was up. More fire exploded around them as the pilot dodged the blaster cannons of two Separatist dropships ahead. The pilot returned fire, downing one of the lumbering dropships, and allowing them to escape Mandalore’s atmosphere. The stars streaked past the ship’s window as they entered hyperspace. Jeshka heard an audible sigh of relief from Belka. They had lost one warrior, but the mission was a success.

***

The young Jedi who stood in front of Chirangi was a far cry from the wise old Master Qui-Gon she had met long ago. A slight and energetic girl, she had just saved the Duchess from imprisonment and taken down the corrupt government, leading to the arrest of Prime Minister Almec, seemingly by herself. Chirangi was impressed, but also disappointed that Orash was not the only self-serving person in this government. Corruption ran deep.

The police had raided Orash’s accommodation after his arrest, finding there a hoard of black market goods and a number of prisoners. The prisoners had been taken there as scapegoats, kept under wraps by a network of corrupt police officers in exchange for money and their cut of the goods. Orash had been arrested, but it wasn’t enough. But now, thanks to the efforts of this young Jedi, Almec, the source of so much of the black market influence on Mandalore, was under arrest.

The Duchess stood between them. “Ahsoka, this woman is Chirangi Nuskell. She once saved my life, just as you have now. You could say she saved all of Mandalore. And recently she too exposed a corrupt member of our government.”

The young Jedi, Ahsoka, smiled and extended her hand. Chirangi shook it. “Pleased to meet you, Chirangi Nuskell. It’s good to know there are people like you protecting the galaxy where the Jedi can’t be.”

Chirangi was taken aback a little, but honoured. “I have worked alongside Jedi before. I feel they are more suited to the task than I am. Do you know Master Qui-Gon, or his apprentice Obi-Wan?”  
  
“Unfortunately Master Qui-Gon was killed during the invasion of Naboo. But I have fought alongside Master Kenobi, and his former apprentice, my Master, Anakin Skywalker.”

“I’m sorry to hear that,” Chirangi said, thinking back to Qui-Gon. She was sorry that he had to die violently – he’d been a great warrior, yes, but also a great peacekeeper. He’d taught Chirangi much, and redoubled her dedication to her policy of nonviolence. The path the Jedi were taking during this war troubled her too – where they were once guardians of justice, now they were generals. Even this young girl was a military leader. She feared for the future of the galaxy if this was the direction that even the Jedi were taking.

“Maybe we’ll meet again some day, Chirangi Nuskell. And I hope it will be under more pleasant circumstances!” Ahsoka said, releasing her hand and heading back to the ship, where her Master waited. She was speeding away to another war zone. Chirangi shared her sentiment – she hoped that one day, there would be a time when she and this young girl could meet again, in peace and harmony.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Death Watch gains a new ally, who Jeshka hopes will lead them to Mandalore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place just before and during Star Wars: The Clone Wars season 5 episodes 13 and 14.

It all happened very fast. No sooner had Jeshka finished her latest visit with the Separatist traitor, who had sold out the rescue operation for prestige within the Alliance, than Vuche came rushing over to her. The Death Watch was on the move. A pair of Sith had been found in the depths of space, and Pre Vizsla had struck an alliance with them. Jeshka was shocked. Sith? But she answered the call nonetheless.

 

Leaving a token crew to watch over the camp, Jeshka departed for the base on Zanbar alongside Belka, Vuche and most of the warriors she had invested a year in training to be the best they could be. It was time to prove themselves.

 

The transport ships burst out of hyperspace and found the Death Watch fleet already in orbit. Mere minutes later, coordinates were transmitted for their next jump. Jeshka had to admit, she liked this aggression. The coordinates were for a planet in the Outer Rim, Mustafar. The headquarters of Black Sun, she thought. She'd had dealings with them during her time as a smuggler. What was Death Watch doing with the Black Sun?

In only a few short hours, she had her answer. She’d watched the Sith pair enter the Black Sun headquarters with Pre Vizsla, shivering at the sight of them. There was a dark aura around them, that seemed to crush their surroundings under a press of hatred. They were Zabraks, but a far cry from Vuche. Their very appearance was terrifying, on some primal level, even to Jeshka. She knew immediately that they must be the Zabraks of Dathomir that she had heard of. That world was strong in the Dark Side of the Force, and its inhabitants were shaped by it into something dark and unsettling. They emerged again not long afterward, with the allegiance of Black Sun in hand. Jeshka was impressed. It seemed Death Watch had accomplished more in one day with these Sith than they had in all the years until now.

Days later, the Death Watch was on the move again. Black Sun was under their command, and the Pyke Syndicate had joined voluntarily. Their numbers were swelling, even though Jeshka questioned the Sith’s motives. She trusted that their path would lead back to Mandalore eventually. Now Death Watch was travelling to Nal Hutta – a bold plan. The Black Sun and the Pykes held a lot of sway, but the Hutt cartels were in another league altogether. It seemed a huge risk to head straight for the heart of Hutt territory, but whatever power had brought Black Sun to heel still lay with the Sith.

Or so it seemed.

“All warriors, to the landing platform! We’re attacking the palace!” Bo-Katan’s voice rang out over the comm, calling them to arms. The transport’s doors opened to the night air, and Jeshka jetted out with glee. Vuche flew next to her. Ahead, the Sith’s lightsabers lit up the night with an ominous red. They were pinned down, but as Jeshka watched, the rockets from a group of Death Watch sewed chaos and death among the ranks of the enemy, and they pressed forward, back into the palace. Jeshka slowed her descent and ran after them. Her heart raced. All her training, all her time with Death Watch, would be put to the test now. Honourable combat at last.

Vizsla and the Sith rushed toward the Hutts’ chamber. Vuche and Jeshka headed down a side corridor, where their first opponents lay. Five guards were crouched behind crates, firing their blaster pistols along the corridor. Jeshka activated her jets, feeling her heartbeat ring in her ears, as she slid her sword from its sheath and, in one swift movement, crossed the corridor and beheaded three guards with one stroke. Their bodies slumped to the ground. Just behind, Vuche ended her jump, landing on another guard and pinning him to the ground. She blasted the remaining guard with her sonic blaster, throwing her against the wall, before stabbing the felled guard in the throat with her knife.

Vuche grinned at Jeshka, and under her helmet she grinned back. The battle was on. They rushed down another corridor, engaging the guards they found there. Vuche pinned the group of guards with her Sonic, while Jeshka ran at them and swung her sword in a deadly arc. It sliced the weapon arm off a Faust guard before plunging into his chest. She withdrew the sword as two more guards fell to Vuche’s Sonic, but was interrupted by a sudden tug at her waist, which yanked her bodily in a different direction. She sprawled on the floor, hastily getting to a kneeling position and firing against her unseen opponent with her wrist blaster. Her sword had been mislaid somewhere. She saw a shape speeding toward her, and it materialised into a woman, aiming a kick at Jeshka’s head. She tried to dodge, but the blow caught her hard, knocking off her helmet. She saw a purple-skinned Theelin, drawing back her strange weapon, the weapon which had knocked Jeshka off her feet moments before. Jeshka quickly activated her wrist blades, engaging the Theelin bounty hunter at close range. This woman was good. Better than her. There was danger here.  
  
Jeshka manoeuvred the fight so that she faced back toward Vuche. She saw a human man there, engaged in a fistfight with Vuche. She couldn’t beat this Theelin in melee combat, not without her sword, so she resorted to dirty tactics. A gout of flame spurted out across the hall, and the Theelin jumped back. The human, her companion, made his escape as the Theelin tripped up Vuche with her strange weapon, before she followed him away. Jeshka let them go. It seemed the battle was won. Adrenaline still coursed through her, but as it wore off, she felt a little fear. Her and Vuche’s lives had been in danger there. In the thrill of combat, she had forgotten that one’s life was on a knife edge. She’d been treating it like some game.

She found her sword and helped Vuche up. “You alright?” she asked.

“Yeah, I’m…injured, but I’m fine. Let’s meet up with the others.” Vuche replied. Jeshka clapped her on the back, replacing her helmet, and they returned to the chamber where the Hutts had been gathered earlier. Just in time to watch Maul, the red-skinned Sith, kill the last Hutt.  
  
“We’re going to Tattooine. The Hutts still need to be taught a lesson,” he said.

***

Chirangi had been sitting quietly at her home, drinking tea and idly plucking at her Ryl-lyre when her mother rushed in. She was visiting Sundari, and had seen an attack by armed criminals take place near the docks. Chirangi bolted up, spilling her tea.

Together, they looked at the armour on the wall.

***

Vizsla and the Sith’s plan had worked. The Death Watch now seemed like heroes. The criminals had done their part, causing chaos in the streets of Sundari, showing the citizens how weak the Duchess’ rule really was. Now the people had finally seen the truth, and the Duchess was deposed. Pre Vizsla now ruled Mandalore.

There was only the matter of the Sith left. Jeshka stood in the former room where the Duchess had hosted Almec’s Ruling Council, before they both were deposed. The Sith had been imprisoned by Death Watch, along with the Duchess. Pre Vizsla had promised to deliver Obi-Wan Kenobi to them, the same Jedi Jeshka had fought all those years ago. But for now, their plan had succeeded. Death Watch ruled.

Vuche sat next to Jeshka. Nearby, Ursa Wren, the Countess of Clan Wren, stood talking to Bo-Katan. Suddenly, the peace was shattered by a transmission from the Death Watch guards. The Sith had escaped.

The door of the hall swung open. Maul stepped in.

***

The streets of Sundari had become dangerous. Chirangi and her mother had departed Chirangi’s house yesterday, after witnessing Pre Vizsla’s takeover. The Duchess’ sympathisers would soon be persecuted by the new Death Watch government, they’d reasoned, so they were wandering the streets for safety, though it was hardly safer than Chirangi’s home. They were wearing their armour, but concealing it under thick robes, and keeping their helmets in backpacks. They were heading to the outskirts of town to meet up with Jahtee Tosha, who had gathered together some citizens who had fled the violence and were living in a small camp at the edge of the city.

Death Watch patrols passed them every now and then. They kept their heads down.

Pre Vizsla was dead. Beheaded in front of Jeshka’s eyes. Maul had defeated him, in single combat. By rights, Mandalore was his now. But-

“Never!” Cried Bo-Katan. Jeshka felt numb with adrenaline. “No outsider will ever rule Mandalore!” As Bo-Katan backed away from Maul, Jeshka found herself moving alongside her. Vuche looked on, stunned, from the corner of the room. She moved in line with Jeshka.

“Hm,” Maul replied, the Darksaber that had been Pre Vizsla’s moments before glowing in his hand, “if you will not join me, you will all die.”

Death Watch warriors who had been Jeshka’s comrades until seconds ago now stood and pointed their blasters toward her. She had chosen a side. Now battle had come again.

“Execute them!” Maul commanded. Jeshka didn’t wait. She fired her wrist blasters at the enemy, jetting backward through the hall. She risked a glance around to ensure Vuche was safe, and saw her in the cloud of smoke kicked up by one of Bo-Katan’s grenades, jetting away from Maul. Fire and smoke filled the air around them. Maul was far behind, but his Shadow Collective were in pursuit.

Another explosion covered their escape. Jeshka leapt over the balcony and jetted into the distance. Mandalore was occupied.

***

A small fire burned at the camp. A group of children huddled close to it for warmth – the night could be cold. Jahtee stood with their arms folded, watching the fire. Jeshka looked up and saw her mother approaching the fire, calling the camp to gather around.

“There’s been a rebellion within Death Watch,” she explained, “Pre Vizsla is dead. The Sith now rule Mandalore. Almec is blaming Satine for Vizsla’s death, but it is these Sith who killed him. The Death Watch who do not wish to stand with Maul are calling themselves the Nite Owls, and they are on their way here now.”  
  
Loud protests erupted. “They’ll massacre us!” “Death Watch can’t be trusted!”

“What choice do we have?” begged Viola Nuskell, “the security forces are devastated. Without the Nite Owls, we have no resistance. Mandalore will be finished. With their help, we can bring down Maul and his Shadow Collective, who have brought this pain onto us. It is they who are the enemy, not the Nite Owls.”

Some still protested, leaving the camp in their fury. The remainder sat around the fire and waited. Chirangi had to admit her mother was right – they could not bring down Maul alone. It would take forces beyond their own. If the Nite Owls would join with them, she would welcome them.

The sound of jets roared in the night. A group of Nite Owls landed just outside the camp. Their leader, Bo-Katan Kryze, shook Viola’s hand.

Chirangi pulled her hood down, just in time to witness a miracle. Just behind Bo-Katan, a Nite Owl removed her helmet, and revealed-

***

Jeshka blinked. Her love – yes, Chirangi was her love. She always had been. Chirangi, her love, her one and only, stood before her.

Jeshka dropped her helmet. She broke into a run. She saw Chirangi toss aside her robe and do the same.

They collided, Jeshka lifting Chirangi high into the air. They embraced as tightly as they ever had before. They yelled their joy for all to hear. Jeshka swung Chirangi around and placed her on the ground. Then they stared deep into each other’s eyes.

For a blissful moment, everything fell away. All the violence, all the strife, all their allegiances and the pain they held. Maul, Death Watch, Mandalore. It all melted before their love.

They embraced passionately, and kissed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newly reunited, Jeshka and Chirangi attempt to survive the dangerous occupation of Mandalore by Maul's Shadow Collective. Satine has called for the assistance of Obi-Wan Kenobi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place during Star Wars: The Clone Wars season 5 episode 16.

Even the dark circumstances could hardly contain their joy at their reunion. Chirangi and Jeshka had not left each others’ side since their first meeting back at the old camp. They had talked for hours, both swapping stories of what had happened since their departure, and just excitedly conversing over whatever they felt like at the time. They slept together at night, huddled up under thin blankets for warmth, and stayed joined to each other during the day, hand in hand.

But still, they could not ignore the suffering around them. The Shadow Collective were tyrannical. This was not the warrior way, thought Jeshka. They were bullies, just like they had been on Carlac. Almost all of the warriors she had commanded on Bhuam had joined up with the Nite Owls, she was pleased to see. She’d taught them well.

Chirangi had reintegrated well to combat. She’d brought her armour and her halberd from her home. She now trained daily alongside Jeshka, as did many others who had once been warriors. Jahtee, Viola, and assorted refugees, who took the armour from Shadow Collective commandos the resistance had killed. The beginnings of a true resistance were taking shape. She’d soon regained almost all the skill she had once had with the halberd – peace had not made her soft. She was always ready to defend Mandalore.

Their social circle had also widened. Jahtee got along very well with Belka and Vuche, and the three could often be seen conversing and laughing together. Similarly, Ursa, Viola and Bo-Katan made fast friends. Jeshka and Chirangi’s hearts both overflowed at the sight of all these comrades. Hope could be found everywhere. Maul, they knew, would be overthrown.

The seeds of their counterattack had been sown. Satine had briefly been broken out of her imprisonment, and had sent for the aid of Obi-Wan Kenobi. It wasn’t much, but Kenobi had taken down Maul before. They had to trust that he could again.

The day after Satine’s breakout, Jeshka and Chirangi enjoyed a brief moment of privacy. The Nite Owls had set up camp in a block of abandoned apartments. They’d have to move on tomorrow, but for now, they had a room of their own.

They lay together in the double bed of the apartment, their naked bodies pressed together at last. They kissed, again and again. The joy at their reunion felt as though it would never wash away.   
  
Chirangi sat up, straddling her love, her hands wrapped in Jeshka’s. They looked at each other, drinking in everything they saw. Jeshka’s hair was spread around her head like a puddle, and Chirangi’s which she’d grown out so as to style it more formally, spilled over her shoulders in twisted locks. Playfully, Jeshka tackled Chirangi onto her side. They lay parallel, faces close together.

“I love you. I’ve loved you since the moment I first saw you.” Jeshka breathed.

“And I love you. So much. Let’s never be apart again…we can make it right now.”

“Of course we can…we’ll liberate Mandalore, then we’ll live by each others’ side, forever.” Jeshka brushed Chirangi’s curls out of her face, and they kissed again.

The next morning, as sunlight filtered through the apartment’s window, Chirangi gently stroked Jeshka’s hair as Jeshka’s head lay across Chirangi’s chest. Jeshka breathed softly, her eyes closed, though she was awake. The time had come for them to meet up with the other Nite Owls, and prepare for Kenobi’s arrival.

***

The team of armoured Nite Owls thundered down the corridor toward the Docks. Bo-Katan was on her way. Satine was dead, but Obi-Wan had escaped. They needed to secure Kenobi’s route off Mandalore, so that he could bring the Republic to defeat Maul and liberate them once and for all.

In their way stood a hangar full of Shadow Collective commandos.

The assembled group checked their weapons one last time. Chirangi, Jeshka, Vuche, Jahtee, Viola. All were about to face combat, together, as allies.   
  
Their jets roared and the battle commenced.

Jeshka landed first, her powerful jetpack carrying her quickly to the hangar floor. She laid down a curtain of fire from her wrist blaster, from her position crouched behind a crate. She cut down two enemies with her first volley even as the other Nite Owls swarmed from above to engage. Chirangi angled her descent and plunged her halberd into the chest of a commando, then firing off two shots with her blaster pistol, felling another before pulling the halberd out and joining Jeshka. Explosions rocked the hangar as grenades detonated all around. Jeshka slid her sword out of its sheath, and she and Chirangi locked eyes under their helmets. They nodded, and as one, they vaulted the crates and rushed the enemy.

A rocket from Jeshka’s vambrace detonated among a group of enemy commandos. Chirangi rushed into the smoke from the explosion, swinging her halberd and decapitating another enemy before the smoke cleared. A commando rushed her, his sword in hand, but a sonic blast sent him flying away from Chirangi. She turned to see Vuche giving her a quick salute, which she returned.

Jeshka and Chirangi stood back to back as the smoke cleared. A group of commandos rushed toward them on two sides, brandishing blasters and melee weapons. Together, they engaged.

Chirangi deflected the stave of one commando with her halberd, spinning away and letting Jeshka impale her with her sword. Then Jeshka fired a series of shots with her vambrace, opening a path for Chirangi to rush in and cut down two more commandos with her halberd. Jeshka pulled her sword from her opponent’s body, activating her jets and landing alongside Chirangi. Jeshka deflected a hail of blaster fire with the small shield embedded in her vambrace, a gift from the Nite Owls, as Chirangi countered two enemy sword strikes at once. She pushed her halberd up, causing her enemies to be knocked off balance as their arms were jerked into the air, then swung her halberd around, cutting into their chests. She felt Jeshka’s comforting weight at her back. She slipped a grenade out of her belt and passed it to Jeshka’s waiting hand. Jeshka tossed it, landing it in the middle of the group of enemies that were trying to blast them. They switched positions as Chirangi deflected another attack, Jeshka going low and unleashing her wrist blades while Chirangi fired her blaster pistol.

But Chirangi found her shots deflected. Ahead, a commando charged toward her. She activated her jets, rushing to meet her enemy with her halberd, but she was knocked out of the air by her enemy’s shield.   
  
Hearing Chirangi in danger, Jeshka swung around. The unmistakable voice of Postret Orash called out. “Jeshka Liyurhkath, you are a traitor to Mandalore!” Postret was very tall, and the menacing spikes she had grafted onto her helmet made her even more intimidating. Their swords clashed and sparks flew.

Nearby, Vuche was jetting through the air toward Jeshka. In midair, she kicked an approaching commando out of the way before turning around and pinning him to the ground with her sonic blaster. She landed next to Chirangi, who lay on a pile of crates, slightly dazed but unharmed. Vuche pulled out her knife and ran to attack Postret in the back, but Postret kicked out behind her, flooring Vuche and sending her knife across the hangar, before swinging her shield around and across Jeshka’s helmet, knocking it off, and sending Jeshka too onto the ground.

“Try to sneak attack ME? We’ll see about that, coward.” Postret strode over to Vuche, who was unarmed, and clutching at her stomach. She stood over her, her sword raised, about to end Vuche’s life in one blow.

“Ack!” was all she said as the knife was slashed across her throat. She collapsed to the ground. Behind her, Belka stood, looking as shocked as anyone else around. Vuche scrambled to her feet and ran to Belka.  
  
“Belka! I don’t believe it. I didn’t know you could-“

“That’s the first time…I’ve done that. I just knew I had to come here to see you, even if it was dangerous. I think I-“

Vuche’s lips were on Belka’s before she could finish speaking.

“Yeah…that’s what I was going to say!” Belka giggled. Jeshka and Chirangi struggled to their feet. Vuche turned. The hangar door was opening. The battle wasn’t over yet.

Viola landed next to the group. “Protect Kenobi! He has to tell the Republic!”

They all nodded. Vuche yelled out to Belka as she jetted off, “I’ll see you again soon!”

Together, they guided Obi-Wan Kenobi to safety. The Jedi that Chirangi had travelled with, and that Jeshka had fought, now held the fate of Mandalore. A dropship carrying more Nite Owls arrived, and reinforcements jetted out, turning the battle in their favour, but the ship was shot down and span off into the distance.

Bo-Katan saw to Kenobi, ensuring that his departure was successful. Then, together with the group, she beat a fighting retreat out of the hangar. Their resistance had won the day, and the Republic could soon follow.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3 short fluff pieces set during the events of the comic "Darth Maul: Son of Dathomir".
> 
> 1 - Vuche x Belka (feat Jahtee)  
> 2 - Viola, Ursa and Bo-Katan  
> 3 - Jeshka x Chirangi

Belka straightened up, catching her breath. The sword felt heavy in her hand. She swung it a few times at thin air, testing the feel of it. Then she stood up straight, got into the stance Vuche had showed her, and faced Jahtee again.

"Ready to go another round?" Jahtee asked, bringing their own sword into a duelling position. Belka nodded. Jahtee attacked straight away, their blunted training blade going high. Belka swung up her own blade, glancing it away, but wasn't fast enough to meet Jahtee's counter swing. Their blade collided with Belka's side. The training duel was over in just two strokes.

Belka dropped her training blade. Vuche walked over to her, placing her hands on Belka's shoulders.

"Hey, sweetie, it's alright if the sword isn't good for you. It's all about finding your weapon, that's all you have to worry about just now."

Belka glanced at the pile of discarded blasters and vibro-weapons that had already been tried and failed. But still she felt warmed by the company, her new girlfriend and her new best friend at her side. Even amongst the rubble of Sundari, on the move constantly to avoid the Shadow Collective patrols that still stalked them despite Maul's mysterious disappearance, Belka felt safe. Home is where the heart is, and Belka's heart lay with them.

"Come on," Jahtee said, "let's try another one. We've still got an hour before sundown."

Belka nodded. She and Jahtee walked over to the "armoury", the pile of weapons that had been gathered during the Nite Owls' victories. Belka searched through them, but still found nothing that suited her, until-

"That one? That's not one of the weapons from the Collective. That's just a leftover from the old security forces here in Sundari," Jahtee explained. But Belka hefted the large shield in front of her, liking the way it felt in her hand. Jahtee smiled in their strange Rodian way. "Well, if you like it, so do I. Let's try it out."

Minutes later, Jahtee and Vuche were alternating between taking swings at Belka with their blunted melee weapons and shooting training blasts at her. Belka was performing admirably - training her muscles had paid off. She was able to respond quickly to attacks, and stand firm against them. She planted her feet in the ground and braced for each blow, managing to stay rooted in place despite Vuche and Jahtee's powerful swings. This time, it was Vuche and Jahtee who called for a break, tiring quickly from Belka's impressive defense.

Belka dropped the shield and jumped with joy into the air. After the battle in the hangar, Belka had been motivated to join the rest of the group as a combatant. With Vuche's encouragement, she had done some basic combat drills, learning the skills of the warrior. Now her training was paying off.

Vuche ran over to Belka and embraced her. They both laughed with joy. "Belka! I'm so proud of you, my love!" Vuche exclaimed. They kissed briefly. Then Vuche paused, and continued, "however, you're going to need a way to fight back. A shield is a great defense, but even the best defense must be partnered with an attack if you are to win any fights." Belka was thoughtful a second.

She looked over at the rest of the Nite Owls behind, and saw one of them cooking up some dinner. She thought, looking at the implement in her hand, and walked over, tapping her on the shoulder.

"Sorry to bother you, but uhhh..." she pointed at the implement she was using to flip over the meat patties, "could I borrow that a second?"

"Oh? Uh, yeah, sure, okay. Just give it back when you're done!"

With the implement in hand, Belka walked back over to the shield and picked it up. "Come at me!" she said to Vuche and Jahtee. They laughed, but complied. They drew their blunt weapons and both charged Belka at once. The Collective would have no mercy, so they wouldn't either.

Belka blocked first Vuche's swing, pushing back against her with the shield and stumbling her, then quickly brought the shield around to knock Jahtee off balance. Then she stepped forward, keeping the shield toward Vuche as she jabbed the cooking tool into Jahtee's midsection, then two more blinding fast thrusts hit their weapon arm and their neck before they even knew what was happening. Then, keeping the shield between her and Vuche, she executed a charge, swinging the shield at Vuche with full force and knocking her backward. Then she planted the shield in the ground, covering her blind spots, before slashing her cooking tool several times at Vuche, crossing her chest with it.

"Wow!" exclaimed Vuche, dropping her sword, defeated. "That was...incredible! I'm impressed! I guess all that fitness training did you good, you're faster than I am already!"

"Aw, shucks," Belka said, embarrased at her girlfriend's praise. Jahtee came up behind, leaning their hand on the shield, "and your technique with this thing...you're a natural. There were no holes in your defense, not one. Even fighting two opponents at all is beyond most beginners. Come on, we gotta find you a proper weapon, something light like that."

"What? Oh, yeah," Belka said, remembering that she was just holding a burger flipper. She laughed aloud, returning it to its previous owner, who looked impressed also.

"Hmm..." Jahtee consulted the pile of weapons, looking now for small, lightweight weapons. "Ah! Here we go! Try this - its a plasma cutting tool. It's usually used for cutting through solid matter, but with a couple of adjustments -" Jahtee flicked a switch on the tool's handle, and the length of the cutter's shaft glowed and crackled with energy, "-it can make a formidable weapon."

Belka took the plasma cutter. It was light, but felt powerful. She gave it a few test swings. It felt good, its weight complementing her strength, allowing her to make quick, precision strikes with it. She hefted her shield again. Yes, she had found it. The combination she was looking for. Jahtee and Vuche cheered her.

 

***

 Viola shook off her gloves, which were now caked in oil, and wiped the sweat away from her brow with her now exposed hand. It taken a full day's work, but she'd finally managed to restore the lanky network droid to working order.

Over the past few weeks, Viola had taken up and repaired a couple of scrapped droids that the Nite Owls had found near the outskirts of Sundari. She had been using them as an automated lookout system, a ring of just-about-functional protocol droids and tour guide units whose only duty was to watch out for movement and sound an alarm if they spotted Collective patrols. A lot of the less mobile droids had been left behind whenever the Nite Owls moved on, leaving holes in their perimeter that had to be filled by organic volunteers. Bo-Katan would rather have had them getting what rest they could during the night, and they could hardly spare the personnel to keep regular watch shifts, so Viola had been looking for a solution. Thanks to a stroke of some fortune, she appeared to have found one.

Viola turned and walked over to where Bo-Katan and Ursa were standing and talking. She made her report.

"That's it set up now, finally. Those droids used to run the tour guide network over the whole city. Now that I've wired this one into the terminal, we should have a lookout over the whole territory we've explored so far."  
  
"Good work, Viola!" Bo-Katan looked impressed. "I didn't know you were such a dab hand with droids."  
  
"Oh, yeah," Viola said bashfully, "I used to tinker a lot as a kid...and it kept being kind of a hobby even while I was with Clan Nuskell. I went pro for a while before I married Ta-Houku and joined the clan, too." Viola had been surprised at first how easy it was to talk about the past with these two women. So recently, they had been on opposing sides. Ursa had fought in the same war that had took Viola's husband, alongside Clan Vizsla, and they were both part of Death Watch, who sought to overthrow the peaceful Mandalore that Ta-Houku Nuskell had died for. But allegiance brought them together, and something more had made them close.

Ursa was only around the same age as Chirangi (only, Viola thought. Chirangi was already in her thirties), but she had a young daughter of her own on her homeworld of Krowsnest. Ursa was fighting for her family, for the world she wanted her daughter to grow up in. Bo-Katan, too, had known loss. Her own sister was dead by the hand of the enemy they now fought together, Maul. 

Maybe this was all there really was to all the bloodshed in the galaxy. Just people, who want to do the right thing. Maybe when Maul was gone, these three women could work out a Mandalore that would work for everyone.

***

 The surface of Mandalore was dry and deserted, but underground water reserves were heavily exploited and filtered through an efficient recycling system to ensure that people had enough to eat and drink, keep clean and keep cool. There was little remaining for luxury. The large swimming pool in this abandoned penthouse would be a rarity indeed in this city.

Chirangi and Jeshka were fortunate that there were swimsuits in their sizes to be found nearby, in a set of lockers. Whoever owned this penthouse had a lot of guests it seemed.

In the cool night air, Jeshka pulled herself through the water, the ripples emanating from her strokes the only disturbance in the still water. As she reached the far end of the pool, she executed a slow transition to turn from her leisurely backstroke into a breaststroke. Her one-piece swimsuit exposed her powerful back muscles to the air. It was a bright red piece, contrasting with the blue tiles of the pool's floor. As Jeshka reached the other end of the pool, pulling herself up over the side and shaking her damp hair out of her eyes, she saw that Chirangi had changed and was joining her. Jeshka blushed a little. She still couldn't believe that this beautiful woman was her girlfriend again, after all their years apart. The sweetness of her was just the same as it had been the first time they had made love.

Chirangi's swimsuit was a combination of two separate, slightly mismatched items. A pair of black swimming shorts hung loosely on her hips, but clung tightly to her wide thighs. On her chest, a bright yellow cropped swimming top hung from her neck to just above her navel. Neither piece quite fit, due to Chirangi's not-quite-standard proportions.

"You look so beautiful," Jeshka stated simply.

Chirangi slid into the water next to Jeshka. She shivered a little - it was chilly, but she soon warmed up after a couple of practice strokes.

They set off together, keeping the pace of their backstrokes matched, doing a few laps. Jeshka was the stronger swimmer, and had to slow down a little to keep pace with Chirangi. They stopped together at the far end, overlooking the city. The Duchess' Hall was just visible ahead, where not long before, Jeshka had made the decision that brought her next to Chirangi again now. 

She put her arm around Chirangi's shoulders. Chirangi smiled up at her.   
  
"I was just thinking," Jeshka said, "about how we got here...all the things that had to go right, all the things that had to go wrong..."

"Me too," Chirangi admitted, "it scares me sometimes. All the times we were so close to being lost forever."

"But we're here now..." Jeshka said, as much for her own benefit as Chirangi's. She squeezed her girlfriend's shoulder tightly and drew her close. 

"I want you to know that on that day," Chirangi choked up a little as the memory returned to her. "On that day, I didn't want to see you go. I didn't want to fight you. But I had to do what was right, even if that meant..." a single tear splashed in the water, sending ripples through the pool.

"Chirangi...it's alright. I acted like a fool then. I was so angry, and I thought that I had to kill the Duchess to..." Jeshka felt shame at the actions of her past self, "...so that we could be together. I was stupid, I was wrong, and I hurt you. I hope you can forgive me..."

In answer, Chirangi pressed her lips against Jeshka's, and wrapped her arms tightly around her.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maul has returned to Mandalore, but he has lost the support of his criminal allies. The Republic has few troops to spare, but a certain former Jedi and her allies arrive over Mandalore, and the tide begins to turn against Maul...

The operation had taken weeks to execute. The entire force of the Nite Owls had slowly gathered far from Sundari in a remote spaceport, hidden from the view of the Shadow Collective. Through arrangements with starship pilots sympathetic to their cause, the small fleet of Kom'rk-class fighters the Nite Owls retained had been transported to the far side of Astore, and the Nite Owls themselves smuggled in small groups to Astore's surface. They made camp now in the same castle where Chirangi's father had been killed. The fighter craft lay hidden in the enormous abandoned hangar of a refining facility a few klicks away.

The dark walls of the castle were lit up softly by hovering lamps. A large plasma fire at one end of the great hall warmed the keep. At long tables sat hundreds of Nite Owls, talking, laughing, enjoying each others' company as they awaited the arrival of the Republic fleet. Tomorrow was the day that Nite Owl agents had arranged with the Republic for the liberation. There had been a last minute change in the plan - at first it had been arranged that Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker would lead the liberation, but the sudden capture of the Supreme Chancellor had taken priority. There were few Jedi Generals to spare due to the continuing Outer Rim sieges, so Skywalker had reached out to his former Padawan, Ahsoka Tano, to take the command.

Belka returned to the table with another dish piled high with nuna legs. She tore into one with her sharp teeth even before sitting down. Vuche, in the seat next to her, seemed to take this as a challenge, helping herself to another bowl of piping hot stew,  
Just a little further down the table, Ursa and Viola were chatting animatedly to each other. Ursa shared the latest holo-image of her young daughter. The tall network droid, NB-117, sat in the seat next to Ursa. The droid had become a companion of sorts to Viola after she had repaired it - it had developed a few personality quirks as a result of being integrated with the numerous droids she had reprogrammed to act as scouts, and displayed a quizzical nature to many things it observed.

Jeshka sat opposite Vuche, in between Chirangi and Jahtee. Recently, Jeshka had been improving her musical aptitude with assistance from these two. She'd started practicing with Chirangi's ryl-lyre at first, but soon became more accustomed to the Mirial drum. She was taken aback the first time she heard a recording of traditional Mirialan drumming. The low rhythms punctuated by wordless calls and shouts had inspired her deeply. She'd since studied the Mirialan way of the drum intensely and enthusiastically, and only days before she, Jahtee and Chirangi had held their first collective jam. Jahtee was an expert of the Rodian mouth organ and Chirangi had provided the sweet melodies of her voice and the Ryl-lyre. The result had nearly moved Jeshka to tears. For over ten years she had traveled the galaxy, but she had seen none of it. There was beauty everywhere, if only she had looked.

And finally, at the distant head of the table, stood Bo-Katan. She was not eating. She watched the revels of her comrades with a loving eye, but knew that hard times would come tomorrow.

For now, though, she let them enjoy the peace.

***

Early in the morning, just as Mandalore broke the horizon of Astore, the Nite Owls were assembled in the Hangar. Over a thousand warriors filed into fifty fighter craft and prepared for assault. The sole capital craft remaining over Mandalore, a Krayt-class destroyer that had been rechristened the  _Savage_ after Maul's fallen brother, lay somewhere out there in deep space, blockading the hyperspace path that led to Mandalore, flanked by an escort of fighters. In a few hours, the two Acclamator cruisers the Republic had sent would arrive. The combined assault of the Republic and Nite Owl starships would liberate the space over Mandalore and allow the landing to commence.

As one, the fighter craft swarmed into the sky. Each Kom'rk-class fighter was flanked by two Claw-2 escorts, single occupant vessels that would draw the fire away from the larger fighters, which would later serve as the Nite Owls' landing craft. A hundred-and-fifty craft went skyward in all.

Jeshka and Jahtee were at the controls of one Kom'rk, and Vuche and Chirangi escorted them in their Claws. Elsewhere, Belka was crewed on a Kom'rk flown by Ursa and Viola. 

The starships sped out of Astore's thin atmosphere. Dark space unfolded around them in every direction. Mandalore grew distant off to their starboard as the shape of a Destroyer materialised in the distance.

Bo-Katan's voice filled every ship's cockpit. "All squadrons, set your craft to attack position and split off into formation. We are T minus five minutes to Republic arrival. And...may the Force be with us," she added, a turn of phrase she had picked up from Kenobi. 

"Hawk squadron," Jeshka announced over the comm, steadying her nerves, "all wings, report in." She was designated as Hawk Leader, and Hawk squadron comprised five Kom'rk and ten Claw-2s, including Chirangi and Vuche. The voices of the various pilots sounded off over the commlink.

"Hawk Three, standing by," came Chirangi's comforting voice, followed by, "Hawk Four, standing by," Vuche's.

"You heard Bo-Katan, all craft to attack position. Let's show Maul what we've got."

"Aye aye, Sir!" came Hawk Ten's voice as the wings assembled into a tight formation. Jeshka breathed. Not long now.   
  
As the Destroyer loomed ever larger in her viewport, Chirangi saw the signal to attack as two Acclamators jumped out of Hyperspace just beyond the Destroyer's range. "All wings, attack now!" cried Jeshka as the Acclamators opened fire, the  _Savage_ returning it. Chirangi accelerated her vessel to its top speed in line with Vuche. Ahead, a group of enemy fighters, painted in the nightmare red of the Collective, peeled off from their escort positions and engaged. 

Jahtee kept the craft steady as Jeshka looked into her targeting computer. A plethora of weapons were under her command. Five Claw-2 fighters were approaching. Jeshka squeezed hard on the trigger of her control sticks, unleashing the two laser cannons on the front of the vessel. Two of the approaching fighters exploded as they collided with blaster fire. Ahead, she watched through the targeting map as Chirangi and Vuche's fighters flanked the remaining craft and their blasters tore into them from behind, shredding their hulls and detonating them before they had managed to fire off a shot. 

The whole of Hawk squadron wheeled around, angling their flight path to strafe the  _Savage_ as they headed to meet the approaching Republic craft and clear a path for their bombers. A hail of rocket and blaster fire sent detonations rippling through the hulking destroyer's hull. Not far ahead, Rawl Squadron raced to engage a group of enemy fighters who were on an attack vector toward the Republic's vulnerable bomber ships. The aim was to end the battle as swiftly as possible and ensure as many landing craft would reach the surface as possible.

One of the Republic bombers was blown apart by a Claw fighter, but Rawl Squadron managed to rescue the rest and destroy the enemy fighters. The bomber squadron executed the first run against the _Savage,_ their payload of proton bombs dropping onto the vessel beneath and causing more destruction. The  _Savage_ was still intact, its deadly cannons still posing a threat to the already-mobile Republic gunships, but the battle was in their favour.  
  
As Rawl squadron attempted to break and come around for another pass, a devastating barrage from one of the enemy Destroyer's cannons brought down two of their Kom'rk fighters. Hawk squadron raced ahead and made comm contact with a Republic bomber wing.

"We're under attack by enemy fighters, they're coming from behind! Requesting assistance!" the Clone pilot's voice came over the comm, desperately. "Republic pilot, this is Hawk Leader, we are moving to engage."

Hawk Squadron flew in a tight arc, intercepting the attacking fighters and destroying them. "We'll escort you as you make your run," Jeshka told the Clone.

"Thanks for the assist, Hawk Leader. Making the run now."

Together, the Republic's Y-Wing bombers and Hawk Squadron rained fire down upon the  _Savage,_ targeting its vulnerable engine section. Proton torpedoes and Mandalorian rockets both smashed into the hull, causing a chain explosion that ripped the engine section away from the rest of the vessel.   
  
"One more hit like that and they're done!" the clone exclaimed. Another identical voice chimed in, "looks like they're done, then. Gamma Wing's making their pass now."

The view was obscured from Chirangi's viewport, which faced away from the enemy Destroyer, but she could feel the vibrations shaking her fighter as the ship behind her was torn into scrap. 

"All gunships, all fighters, you are clear to approach the planet. Let's liberate Mandalore!" Bo-Katan's voice cried over the comm channel.

***

 The troop bay of Jeshka and Jahtee's fighter dropped open and disgorged the two dozen warriors within. They jetted out onto the landing platform, followed swiftly by Jeshka and Jahtee themselves. 

Chirangi already stood on the platform alongside Vuche, her armour and helmet on and her halberd equipped. Vuche still wore her old mercenary outfit and wielded her sonic blaster.

Ahead, the Republic Clone troopers had formed a beachhead, clearing the landing zone of enemies and allowing the Nite Owls to pour out into the city. There were tens of thousands of clones forming the invasion force, and many of them were assigned to other settlements on Mandalore, but every Nite Owl had come to Sundari, where Maul was waiting. The former Jedi Tano(who had no formal rank within the operation) and Clone Captain CT-7567 "Rex", also formed part of the Sundari force. 

United with each other and the rest of Hawk Squadron, the group rushed toward the beachhead and the command centre where Tano, Rex and Bo-Katan were waiting with Viola's Veshok Squadron.

Entering the city, Chirangi saw the arrayed Clone troopers. They fought with discipline, their lines tightly formed and efficient. They fired and advanced as one great mass, moving the line of battle inexorably forward. Dotted among them were large walkers, bearing down their mass-driver cannons at the ranks of Shadow Collective defenders. The Collective commandos had the advantage of mobility over the slow-moving line of the Clones, but they too were being outmaneuvered by Nite Owls, who jetted down and flushed the commandos out of their cover and into the waiting ranks of Clones. The operation saw the combined forces expanding their foothold on the city slowly but surely, paving the way for reinforcements.

Tano was at the forefront of the attack. Her bright sabers deflected every shot that came towards her back at the enemy. From beside her, Rex fired his dual blasters. He turned as he saw Chirangi and the others approach.   
  
"Hey! Nuskell! Ahsoka and Viola here told me all about you. They say you saved the Duchess' life once back in the day."

"Well..." Jeshka admitted awkwardly, "she saved her from me, and now we're dating."

Rex roared with laughter. "That right? Well, all's well that ends well, eh? Now let's get those jet packs hot! They need you on the front!"

Viola, who stood next to Rex and Ahsoka, had her own Halberd out. Behind her, Belka was ready with her shield. She would be staying with Rex and Ahsoka - her weapon didn't mesh quite so well with a jetpack, but was perfect as part of a line of battle like this. Together, they all activated their jets and headed into combat.

 ***

The campaign was hard fought. It took over a week for the fighting to reach the centre of Sundari. The Shadow Collective were on the back foot, but they were not giving up a single inch without a fight, outmatched though they were. The Nite Owls' resolve was bolstered at the sight of the city's people cheering them on whenever a block was taken. The citizens were on their side, aligned too against Maul's oppression.

The siege was coming to a close. Maul had emerged from the Hall to face Ahsoka one on one. The endgame had been executed.

Still Maul's army was tenacious. Jeshka, Chirangi, Vuche, Belka, Viola and Jahtee all fought alongside Ursa and some of the warriors of Clan Wren inside a former government building, facing off against a band of Shadow Collective commandos. Belka had grown into a formidable combatant over the course of the campaign. As Chirangi jetted across the wide room and landed on a desk, standing on high ground over an enemy commando to cut her down with her halberd, she looked across the room and saw Belka and Vuche fighting as one, taking turns as she and Jeshka often did, alternating between striking and defending. Belka's plasma cutter flashed bright as it sliced the weapon arm off a commando before her shield bashed into the opponent. From behind the shield rounds from Vuche's blaster knocked back two enemies, sending them flying across the room. Jahtee and Jeshka were fighting on the stairs leading to the next level. Jahtee blasted a commando, who toppled over the railing to the ground below, as Jeshka's vibrosword clashed with an enemy stave. Chirangi rocketed to the top of the stairs, twisting in the air and sticking her halberd into a commando who was aiming his blaster at Jahtee. She withdrew it quickly as the neighbouring enemy took notice, and slashed her head, sending her horned red helmet tumbling to the ground below. Chirangi pulled out her blaster pistol, firing it one handed. Two shots impacted in the midsection and helmet of the enemy in front. The last enemy on the stairs found himself impaled from two sides as Chirangi's halberd and Jeshka's sword both were thrusted at him. He slumped to the ground as they withdrew their weapons. On the second floor, where many of Ursa's allies had entered, the battle was already over. 

The group gathered back on the first floor to celebrate another hard-fought victory. As they did, a squadron of Clone troopers entered.   
  
"We've got a status update on Tano's operation," said the Clone sergeant, removing his helmet. The group's hearts fell as they saw the grim expression on his face.

"No...she can't be-" started Chirangi.   
  
"First of all, Mandalore is liberated. We captured Maul, and scattered the last of his forces, but he escaped our trap. The bad news is that the Jedi have betrayed the Republic."  
  
"No..." said Jeshka. The Jedi? Were even they in league with the same dark forces that Maul represented?  
  
"As a result, the Chancellor has declared the Jedi enemies of the Republic, and announced that the Republic will be reformed. Mandalore is now a territory of the first Galactic Empire."

A chill ran down Chirangi's spine. The Ahsoka that she knew...a traitor? What did that mean? What had happened to her?  
  
"Captain Rex saw to the execution of Ahsoka Tano personally, but he too was killed in the attempt."

So that was it. Mandalore was liberated, but the bloodshed would never end. The Jedi, who had seemed invincible, indomitable, and who had protected the Republic for a thousand generations - all would be killed for their betrayal. And what of the Empire? The Republic which had existed in tandem with the Jedi was gone alongside them.

This was a lot to take in.

***

Bo-Katan stood on the stage before thousands upon thousands of citizens of Sundari. Her face was projected large onto a number of holo-screens around the plaza as she made her speech accepting her Regency of Mandalore. She talked about working alongside the people, and all the Clans, to forge a future for Mandalore that would work for everyone. It was a noble goal indeed. Jeshka wondered if this new Empire would approve of it.

She tried to just enjoy the moment. Lined up in front of Bo-Katan, as heroes, she and her allies stood proud over a parade of Republic - no, Imperial - Clone troopers and armoured Nite Owls, who were cheered on loudly by the citizens. They were hailed as heroes for their actions. Jeshka had to keep her hands behind her back, but she glanced over at her love, who stood just to her right. They made eye contact briefly, and smiled at one another. She cast her eyes behind, where Vuche and Belka stood hand in hand, and around at all her friends. Viola, Jahtee, and Ursa stood along the line of heroes at different points. She felt a swell of emotion. Whatever the future held, they would face it together.


End file.
